


Graveyard

by Katness2019



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Based on a Tumblr Post, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fic Graveyard, Fluff, Honestly just go away, M/M, Probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written, Short One Shot, Yall gonna glance at it and finish it or something smh, graves, ig?, it’s so shoooort, teehee, this, what is it called when and emo and a theatre kid meet in a graveyard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: UuuuuuhVirgil goes to a certain grave every week and there he meets RomanThat’s kinda it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Graveyard

Virgil went to the graveyard every Tuesday.

He hadn’t meant to make it an occurring thing, but it was.

The teen had been passing through the graveyard, a shortcut, and he had seen a grave that he couldn’t ignore.

The tombstone looked like the countless others in most ways. The same stone with engraved names and stories of the past laying over a blanket of dirt. But unlike the other tombs, this one had no flowers adorning the grounds left by mourners.

It was empty, no one offered anything to it.

Virgil remembered the sadness that had wracked his heart.

He couldn’t help but think about his own death. What would happen when the inevitable event occurred? Would there be tears hitting the dirt that lay upon his casket or would it be barren with not a living soul to pay respects and to miss him?

And then Virgil spotted a small patch of wildflowers budding near a dead willow, sticking their barely bloomed heads out of the tree’s root. 

He recalls the exact moment he picked those flowers. Gently tugging on the stems until he had a small bouquet of flowers. And then he rested them on top of the grave with far too much sorrow for someone he had never met.

And from that day since he would visit the grave weekly.

Sometimes he’d even talk to the tomb. Going on about his day, asking questions to the deceased, apologizing for the lack of visitors they had received.

But this Tuesday was different from the others. 

Because there was another boy in the graveyard, staring at  _ the _ grave with perplexment sculpted carefully on his face.

The stranger was sitting in front of the grave, criss-cross applesauce. He looked very...formal. He was wearing a cuffed shirt, sweater vest over-top.

Virgil didn’t want to disturb the boy. Perhaps he was a relative or friend of the departed and was paying his own respects in his own peculiar way. 

Virgil wasn’t about to saunter in and bombard someone who has already had to suffer at the hands of fate. 

But the possible lamenter noticed Virgil first. His face was brought a pained, small smile, and an awkward wave.

Virgil did the same in return, hoping the interaction was considered to be done.

Boy was he wrong.

He turned away, ready to exit this situation as quickly as he possibly could.

But then a voice stopped him - “Wait!”

Virgil could feel his shoulders tense. God really did hate him.

“..yes?” He managed to utter out, even though it pained him to do so. He wasn’t big on socializing. 

Mr. Forcing Virgil To Socialize looked into him, his brown eyes wide and his brows still furrowed with puzzlement.

“I’ve seen you at this grave before and...I don’t understand,” The stranger began, his eyes flickering back to the grave for a split second. 

He continued with a large inhale, “You don’t  _ know  _ him? Do you?”

Virgil was dumbfounded. How could he have possibly known this? How long has he been watching Virgil sit at a grave that belonged to a stranger? 

“I...do not,” Virgil responded, his voice quieter than usual. He brought his hand towards the back of his neck.

“So…” Stranger coughed, “..why?”

Why?

Why  _ did _ Virgil mourn a soul he had never spoken with?

Why  _ did _ Virgil place flowers with a pained expression on a grave of whom he didn’t know?

A soul of which could have left the living realm years before Virgil was born? They could have been forgotten over generations.   
Virgil asked himself these questions despite knowing the answer. Because he didn’t want the same to happen to him.

Maybe if he visited this abandoned grave, someone would do the same for him someday.

“...I felt bad for them,” Virgil muttered.

Stranger’s eyes widened yet again. Seemed like a habit. 

“That’s so nice!” He cooed, a smile teasing at his lips, “But you really shouldn’t...uhm mourn him.”

Virgil quirked his eyebrow.

“He was...sorta a Nazi...so uhm..” The Stranger frowned uncomfortably.

A-

A NAZI?   
Virgil has been mourning a...god he felt sick. 

Did he cry on top of a  _ NAZI’S  _ grave? 

“Hey..at least you feel bad about it,” the stranger offered, low chuckle teasing his lips.

A goddamn...Nazi.

Virgil was just about to dig himself his own grave.

“I’m...so..sorry,” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, it’s okay,” The stranger tried to comfort him, “You didn’t know!”

Virgil scoffed but didn’t respond. 

For months he had been going to a grave and lamenting over a stranger who was one of the worst possible things you could be.

“So...I have to gotta go,” the stranger said, “nice to meet you..person,”

That’s right these to teenage boys in a graveyard didn’t know each other’s names.

“Virgil.”

“Roman!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh


End file.
